Terrifying Situation
by TigerChickTigriss
Summary: Mikey finds himself in one scary situation involving Megatron. He's helpless and the giant of a mech is not... One-shot TFxTMNT not graphic and amusing in some ways


**_Destroyed Studious Presents..._**

**Terrifying Situation**

Mikey was pretty sure he was supposed to feel his feet. He was positive that he was supposed to be able to feel in his legs as well. As well as his hands and arms and pretty much every part of his body. Maybe he was dead? That would make sense and it didn't bother him as much as one would think it should. He had resigned himself to the fact he would probably die young after their second fight with the Shredder. They couldn't keep getting lucky their whole lives, after all.

"Ugh…What the shell happened to me?" he moaned, turning his head slightly. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times before his mind registered what he was seeing.

He was in a room that looked a lot like Don's lab except that Don didn't have creepy looking instruments hanging from the walls and ceiling. Don also didn't have straps on his med tables!

Mikey franticly jerked his arm, trying to get it out of the leather straps' vice grip. He bucked wildly, trying to free his legs as well.

"WHAT THE SHELL IS GOING ON?!" he screamed.

He had never cared for medical exams even if they where from his brother. He was even more terrified of them after he had nearly been dissected by some Foot ninja. Being strapped down to a table in a similar situation that caused him a large scar on his shell was not comforting at all.

He gave up after ten minutes of fruitless struggling. That's when he noticed that he wasn't panting. He wasn't even breathing!

Mikey took a long, frantic look at his body. Realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

He wasn't in his body anymore. His green, leathery skin was replaced by shiny green metal and black accents. His hands had five fingers in stead of three and his feet where boots.

Mikey let his head thump back onto the table. What the shell had happened to him? He never remembered even leaving the lair last night. No way could the Foot have captured him. Unless…

Fear griped his chest. Unless the Foot had found their carefully hidden lair and had taken them all while they slept. They must have knocked them out with sleeping gas. That was the only explanation why Leo and Master Splinter didn't wake him.

Mikey groaned in misery. He wanted to know if his family was alright. At this point, he cared little for himself. He wasn't in his own body and he couldn't even move. He was useless like he usually was. Only good for cracking jokes and making situations worse for others. If his family was alright, he didn't care what happened to him. He could be told he was going to be used for spare parts and he wouldn't be fazed.

"I see you're awake."

Mikey looked at the doorway and his eyes went wide. It was a giant purple and green transformer! He had seen it in the cartoon show. What where those crack-colored mechs called? Constructobots? Constructicons?

"It seems the transfer went well." The mech had crossed the room and was fingering some dials and looking at a funky looking heart monitor. Mikey opened his mouth a few times and was surprised to find he had to work to get words out of it.

"What's going on?" Mikey was alarmed to hear the higher pitched voice come from him. It sounded as girly as April's! He wiggled uncomfortably under the red gaze from the Decepticon.

The mech turned his attention back to the monitor, completely ignoring Mikey's question.

Okay then, he would use his talent of annoyance to get what he wanted.

Before Mikey could open his mouth again, the mech turned to him abruptly. "Lord Megatron." The bot bowed deeply, confusing the crap out of Mikey. Megatron? As in the leader of the Decepticons from the TV show?

Mikey craned his neck over to look at the doorway once again. His eyes widened for the second time in twenty minutes. Standing there, almost touching the doorframe, was the evil Lord himself.

Megatron stepped into the room and walked over to the table Mikey was helplessly strapped to. Mikey fidgeted uncomfortably as Megatron ran a giant hand over his frame. It was not only weird but very disturbing because the hand would have fit around Mikey's entire waist.

Why did he get the feeling that his body shape had been changed as well?

Megatron smirked and looked at the crack-colored mech. "You did well. She is nicely built and very stunning. Very good paint choice."

Whoa. Wait? She? Things started clicking in place faster then Mikey would have preferred them to. Why his voice was higher, why Megatron's hand was so big and why he was strapped to the table!

Needless to say, for once in his life, Mikey was speechless.

The other mech bowed at the praise. "She still needs a little more time for programming."

Megatron waved his hand as if to dismiss the comment and turned back to the door. "Very well. Send her when the programming is complete." He walked out of the room and the door slid close behind him.

Mikey's head snapped to look at the Constructacon. "Programming? What programming? Why?"

The mech smirked and roughly plugged something into Mikey's head. "You'll see soon enough." He touched a button on Mikey's neck and his optics went offline.

Suddenly, images began filling his head along with written information and knowledge of Cybertronian circuitry.

Holy shell! He was downloading transformer porn!

Now he was terrified. Very much so. He didn't even want to think about why he needed to know this stuff!

The images finally shut off and Mikey breathed a sigh of relief. Until his optics came back online. He was unstrapped from the table but he didn't have any control over what his body did. He obediently sat up and waited for orders against his will.

"I've attached a command circuit to you. You will not do anything unless you're told," the mech offered clarification.

Well how convenient, Mikey wanted to tell him but wasn't able too. He defiantly hated his situation right now.

The mech took him by his arm and led him out of the room. They passed by other Deceptions that Mikey recognized from the show. Some being Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, and Soundwave. He was led to a room with large doors. The mech knocked and a voice told them to come in. The doors opened and Mikey was led inside.

There was Megatron, sitting on his bed, looking smug.

Dear god, kill me now please, Mikey begged. He would rather face Foot ninja then this!

The mech bowed and then left the room and the doors closed behind him, leaving Mikey alone with the giant creepy-but Decepticon.

"Come." Megatron commanded. Obediently and very much against his will, Mikey crossed to room to stand before him. Megatron stood up and reached behind Mikey's neck, shutting of the command circuit. Mikey was sure his face was that of confusion because the giant chuckled.

"This is much more enjoyable when the femme has free will," Megatron rumbled against his ear.

Mikey suppressed a terrified shiver. If this was a dream, he wanted to wake up. Now would be very good.

Megatron grabbed his arm roughly and shoved him on the bed, making Mikey cry out in surprise. The giant to was on top of him before he could regain his senses, bearing down menacingly. Mikey stared up terrified. None of his ninja skills would do any good against this guy. He was trapped. He was gonna be abused and scarred for life.

The enormous bot ran his hands up his sides, making him squirm. "Get off!" Mikey cried out. His pleas earned a chuckle and a rough pry on his chest armor.

"Seriously! Get off! Get off! Get off!" Mikey struggled and screamed loudly, bucking and kicking. His eyes where shut tight and he kept screaming. "No!"

"No!" Mikey's eyes snapped open and he bolted upright. His brothers where looking down at him with worry in their eyes.

"Mikey, you okay?" Leo asked gently, keeping his distance from the terrified turtle.

Mikey shakily ran a hand down his face. His body was still trembling. Pulling himself together, he managed to grin up at his concerned brothers and worried father.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just a bad dream."

"That was one hell of a dream then," Raph grunted. "You kept kicking and bucking like you where being stabbed."

Mikey winced at the reminder of what would have happened if he hadn't woken up. "Er, yeah. Very, very bad dream. Gotta remember not to eat pizza before bed." He and his brother knew they didn't have pizza for dinner. It was just Mikey's excuse he'd used for years to tell them he didn't want to talk about a dream he had. This one in particular, he didn't think he'd ever tell anyone.

Master Splinter put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Very well. Good night my son."

"Good night Master Splinter," Mikey replied, glad that his father hadn't pressed any farther.

"Well, 'night Mikey," Don left the room followed by Raph. Leo wished his brother good night then retreated to his own quarters for the rest of the night.

Mikey laid back down on his bed, pondering his dream. Very scary and very odd.

Mikey's decision was made. Never again would he watch Transformers before going to bed. The things his fanguy mind came up with where terrifying.

--STORY END--

**TCT-Chan: Yeah, this is what happens when I stay up too late and brood on things that don't make sense. This story has no point whatsoever. Just random rambling that I thought may end up being funny. I think I may have scarred some people with this though...  
**


End file.
